


Strip

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Rainbow Marbles [80]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, Fucking, Gentle Sex, Loving Sam, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Needy Castiel, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Sex Games, Strip Tease, Stripping, Teasing, followed by
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1992315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean makes Sam and Castiel put on a strip show just for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip

**Author's Note:**

> Mild dub-con at the very end.

When Dean tells them what his plans are for the day, Sam has to bite his tongue to stop himself from screaming about how unfair it is. It’s perfectly fair to him, but not to Cas. Poor Castiel had probably never even _seen_ a stripper, let alone have knowledge of what they do. When Dean orders them to go off into separate rooms to ‘beautify’ themselves, he _does_ say something. Dean’s rather graphic description of what his punishment would be for refusing to play along has him scurrying off in the other direction to get dressed.

 

Now, they’re both standing in front of Dean, waiting to be inspected. They’re standing next to their respective poles about six feet apart, and Dean is sitting in an armchair with a clipboard, tapping a pen against his lips and smiling.

 

Dean doesn’t speak until Cas makes an attempt to cover himself after five minutes of silent appraisal. “Don’t be shy,” Dean says. “You know I won’t hesitate to mark you down for that, and since this will be your only chance to come this week, you’d better make sure you’re on your best behavior.”

 

Castiel stands up straight and folds his hands behind his back. “Yes, Master.”

 

“Good boy. Now let me explain the rating system to you. You’ll be judged on your initial appearance, the creativity of your routine, how you utilize the tools provided you to, your overall performance, and your final appearance. Each category is worth twenty points. Now, since you so helpfully pointed out that Cas was slightly inexperienced when it came to the world of stripping, I’ve started him off with a score of five and I’ve put down a negative five on your board in exchange.” Dean smirks and spins the pen around in his fingers as he waits for his pets to process the information.

 

Sam bites his lip. He really wants to come today, but not if it means that Cas won’t. “How many points do we need to earn?”

 

“It’s not that kind of a game, Sammy. Only the winner gets a prize.”

 

Cas lets out a little whimper of disappointment. They all know he probably won’t win.

 

“Why don’t you inspect the props I’ve so helpfully provided for you while I finish judging you in the first category?” Dean nudges a trunk at his feet.

 

Sam and Cas both kneel in front of the chest and pop it open. Sam breathes a sigh of relief when he sees that Dean has provided two of everything and that they won’t have to fight over props. He picks out a big blue dildo and a pair of handcuffs. He tries to push a smaller green dildo towards Cas, but Dean kicks him and says, “No cheating.”

 

Sam whimpers and clutches his side. He watches Cas pick out a feather boa and a headband with lopsided kitty ears sticking out of the top. It’s not a bad choice, but he thinks that Dean would appreciate a deep-throating show more.

 

Once they both stand and move back to their poles, Dean clears his throat to get their attention. “I’m going to give you a fifteen,” he says, pointing to Cas. “You look delicious in those little pink panties.” He chuckles. “Especially with the way your cock is all hard and leaking already. How did you get it like that, baby? Did you touch yourself?”

 

Cas shakes his head. “I didn’t disobey. I just-” He mumbles something neither of them can make out.

 

“What was that, sweetheart?”

 

Cas blushes. “I thought of Sam.”

 

“Did you now? What did you think about? Did you think about him on his knees with his mouth on your cock? Or did you think about him bending you over and fucking you?”

 

Castiel’s cock twitches. “I just thought of how he would look in the pretty white lacey panties you gave him to wear.”

 

Dean turns to Sam. “Talking about those pretty white little panties of yours... I gave you a ten.”

 

Sam can’t stop the incredulous, “What?” that tumbles out of his mouth unbidden. He can’t believe Dean thinks that Cas is more attractive than he is.

 

“Don’t get me wrong, Sammy, you’re gorgeous. But you’re not even hard. Did you expect me to be impressed with your pathetic little limp dick?”

 

Sam hangs his head. He really should have thought of that. He tries to think of the hottest things he can think of – Cas spread out on the bed, covered in come, Dean’s face just before he orgasms, the way Castiel’s hole looks when Dean’s been fucking him for hours – and manages to get himself half-hard.

 

“That brings Cas’s total to twenty and Sam’s total to five,” Dean announces.

 

Sam can’t help the disappointed little sound that escapes him. He can still win, but he’ll have to work extra hard.

 

“Go to your poles and start to dance,” Dean orders. The lights dim and a disco ball descends from the ceiling. Strobe lights go on and music starts to blare from a speaker in the corner.

 

Sam puts on his widest smile and starts to spin around the pole, hips shimmying and ass shaking as he does his best to please Dean. In one smooth motion, he handcuffs himself to the pole and starts to spin. When he glances over at Cas, the former angel is just watching him and shifting from side-to-side in a parody of dance. He tries to give Cas some sort of non-verbal signal to start dancing, but the other man just starts to shakily imitate his motions and it makes everything worse.

 

He slides down the pole and picks up the dildo. He drags it up his body with a grin and pops it into his mouth. He moans around it and makes a face of ecstasy as he fucks his throat. His eyes meet Dean’s and he finds the demon staring at him hungrily.

 

Cas is still making awkward little movements around the pole, twisting his feather boa around his neck and trying to look coy. Sam starts to grind onto the pole and Cas tries to do the same thing. It’s painful to watch.

 

“Stop,” Dean calls. “Just stop.” He cringes when he looks at Cas.

 

“Did I do good?” Cas asks, so hopeful that Sam feels his heart shatter. “Did I win?” Sam looks down to see the golf-ball sized wet spot on the front of Castiel’s panties. No one else enjoyed his performance, but Cas had certainly enjoyed giving it.

 

Dean silently hands over the clipboard. Sam and Cas examine it together.

 

 

| 

Castiel (+5)

| 

Sam (-5)  
  
---|---|---  
  
Initial Appearance

| 

15

| 

10  
  
Creativity

| 

5

| 

15  
  
Props

| 

5

| 

20  
  
Overall Performance

| 

5

| 

15  
  
Final Appearance

| 

20

| 

15  
  
**Total**

| 

**55**

| 

**70**  
  
 

“Oh,” Cas says, defeated. He hands back the clipboard. Dean pencils in a few numbers and hands it back.

 

Castiel makes a little disappointed sound in the back of his throat and climbs into Dean’s lap. Sam watches as he curls him into Dean and starts to shake. “I didn’t mean to be so horrible,” Cas says. “I tried really hard to be good for you. I just didn’t... Didn’t know.”

 

Dean kisses the crown of his head. “I know, baby, and I could see that you tried, so I’m going to give you a little reward anyway. How ‘bout I let Sammy fuck you? He won, so he gets to come. You want him to come up your ass?”

 

Sam’s breath hitches and his brain short-circuits. Suddenly, he’s blindingly hard. Dean is going to let him come inside Castiel.

 

Cas whimpers, and Sam knows it’s because he likes the way Sam fucks him – all gentle and loving and sweet and slow – far too much. He knows that it’ll be hard for Cas for him to fuck him when Cas is so hard and needy himself, but he couldn’t say no to Dean’s offer even if he wanted to.

 

“Be a good boy and prepare yourself for us. Make it good, baby. We wanna see your pretty little hole.” He hands Cas a tube of lube and Castiel gets to work preparing himself.

 

Sam is shifting in place and struggling not to touch himself by the time Cas announces he’s ready. He fights the urge to just slide in to Cas as he repositions him on the couch and starts to kiss him tenderly. “You want this, Cas?” He asks.

 

Cas nods and spreads his legs. “Please fuck me.”

 

Sam holds Castiel’s face in his hands and searches his eyes for any traces of doubt. Cas nods and he smiles. “I’m gonna fuck you so good,” Sam says as he peppers little kisses across Castiel’s face. “Gonna make it so good for you, Cas.” He slowly pushes in until just the tip of his cock in sheathed in Castiel’s welcoming warmth.

 

“More,” Cas begs. “Please, Sam, harder.”

 

Sam swallows his protests with a kiss and pushes in just a little bit more. “Shh,” he soothes. He reaches between them and starts to tug Castiel’s nipples. Castiel cries out and he smiles. “Sensitive today, huh?”

 

Cas nods and lets out a keening little sound when Sam repeats the motion. “Want your cock,” he says breathlessly.

 

Sam shakes his head. “Not yet, Cas. Soon.” He continues to twist and pull Castiel’s nipples until Cas is moaning and shaking beneath him. He finally bottoms out, then starts to pull away and thrust back in.

 

“Faster,” Cas demands.

 

Sam laughs. “You’re a bossy little bottom, aren’t you?” He starts moving faster despite his protests. “Feel so good around me, Cas. So tight, so hot...” He moans, then changes the angle of his thrusts until he’s hitting Castiel’s prostate. “You want me to?” He asks.

 

“Don’t,” Cas says. “’s too much.” He moans again when Sam angles away from that spot, and Sam can tell that he clearly wants the pleasure but doesn’t want to torture himself when he can’t come.

 

“I’m close,” he announces after a while. He looks back to Dean for permission. The demon is lazily stroking himself and unabashedly watching the show.

 

“Go ahead,” Dean says.

 

Sam speeds up his thrusts and moans as Cas clenches around him. Then Cas leans up to whisper in his ear. “Come for me, Sam. Make me yours.”

 

Sam comes with a shout. Cas whimpers below him and he tries to sooth him as well as he can through his post-orgasmic haze, petting Castiel’s hair and stroking his face and whispering sweet little nothings in his ear. Castiel whines when Sam pulls out, and Sam shushes him with a kiss. When they pull apart, Sam looks down to see that Castiel’s stomach is slick with pre-cum and that his cock is red and pulsing.

 

“Come here, Cas,” Dean orders. Castiel obediently crawls over to Dean. Dean gently pushes Cas down onto his cock and Cas shudders as the feeling of being filled again. “I didn’t think it was fair that Sammy got to fuck you if I didn’t,” Dean says as he takes Castiel’s cock in his hand and starts to stroke him. “But I’m not like Sammy, baby. I’m gonna stroke you the whole time and hit that little spot inside of you that makes you scream every single thrust until you’re aching to come and then I’m gonna pull out and leave you empty and deny you that orgasm you’ve been wanting for so long now. You want that, sweetie?”

 

Cas shakes his head. “Need... Need-”

 

Dean silences him with three fingers shoved haphazardly into his mouth. “You just need to be quiet and let me fuck you, Cas. I’ll take care of the rest.”


End file.
